How To Save A Life
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Charlie saves Harry's life.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for; Stickers; Magical Creatures; Dragon - Write about Charlie Weasley.**

 **Wordcount without AN - 731**

* * *

 **How To Save A Life**

* * *

Charlie stared as the familiar patronus materialised in front of him.

"Escaped Dragon, flying over Holyhead, could use a hand."

Charlie was surprised to hear that particular voice asking for help. Harry had made it more than clear years ago that he didn't need Charlie. Even though Charlie had since returned home, he'd had no luck in convincing Harry that he was serious about their relationship.

Well, the relationship they'd _had,_ at any rate.

Blinking, Charlie hesitated only for a moment before adrenaline coursed through his veins. _Finally_ , after feeling suffocated by the boredom of being back in England, he had something to do.

Dressing in the Dragon hide that had been relegated to his closet, he tied up his boots and then wrapped a band around his hair to keep it out of his eyes.

Concentrating on Holyhead, he apparated away from his flat.

When Charlie landed, it didn't take him long to figure out where the problem was, the smoke billowing a massive clue. He apparated again, closer this time.

Muggles were running everywhere, and Charlie caught sight of the team of Aurors, crouched behind a crumbling wall. He approached, keeping his eyes peeled for the loose dragon.

"Hey, everyone alright?" he asked, crouching beside Harry.

Harry blinked. "I didn't expect you to get here so fast. No fatalities so far, but there have been a few casualties taken to Saint Mungo's."

Charlie nodded. "Have you identified the dragon?"

"Welsh Green," Harry confirmed. "It escaped from the reserve down the road, but she doesn't seem overly interested in leaving. Three times she's circled so far. If the pattern sticks she'll be here anytime -"

Harry was cut off mid reply by a vicious roar and the sudden heat of fire.

"Now," Harry finished, ducking further behind the wall. "The keepers from the reserve are about as much use as chocolate firemen."

Charlie snorted, leaning around the wall to get a look at the dragon. She was a beautiful specimen, but Charlie could see signs of abuse in her hide, and around her jawline.

"They've been abusing her," he snarled at Harry. "I'm not surprised she's on the rampage."

Harry discussed options with the team, checking in with Charlie, and everyone split up, trying to surround the dragon. They weren't aiming to kill, only to stun, to put her to sleep.

Charlie was just about to cast a spell when he saw Harry caught by the end of her tail. As the dragon rounded in the air, eyes focusing on the downed Harry, Charlie knew that she was going to roast him seconds before a shot of fire left her.

He summoned Harry to him, catching the body with a soft, "Umph."

Setting Harry carefully on the floor, Charlie checked him over carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his hand lingering on the bare skin on Harry's arm.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, sitting up with an almost silent groan. "Ouch."

Harry forced himself to his feet and rallied the troops, before they went in a second time, successful this time in bringing the dragon safely down. Charlie stroked her snout.

He missed his dragons fiercely, but he'd realised a long time ago that without having Harry to come home too, his job held little appeal.

"You should go to hospital," he said when Harry approached him a few minutes later. "You took quite a hit from her before."

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine after a soak in hot water. You saved my life."

"Well, I wouldn't go that -"

"Thank you," Harry interrupted, offering the red head a tired smile.

Charlie shrugged. "It was selfish really."

Harry frowned. "How so?"

"I don't particularly relish living in a world that you're not part of. Even if you're not… with me."

"Charlie…"

"I understand why you left me, Harry. I was being selfish then, too."

Harry shook his head. "You weren't being selfish. I knew who you were and what was important to you before we got involved. It was my fault that I didn't realise what I actually needed in a relationship until it was too late to avoid us both getting hurt."

Charlie sighed but nodded. They could both claim some responsibility for the end of their relationship.

Harry reached out and squeezed Charlie's arm before he turned away. Charlie called out to him moments before he reached the apparition point.

"Can I take you for dinner?"

Harry shook his head. "I just want a nice warm bath," he replied, watching as Charlie's face took on a disappointed look. "But if you want to fetch a takeaway around later… I have a nice bottle of wine we could share."

Charlie grinned. "I'll be there. Thai?"

Nodding, Harry returned the smile. "Thai."


End file.
